IL030: Sparks Fly for Magnemite
is the 30th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis Arriving in Gringey City, Pikachu becomes ill, so the heroes take it to the Pokémon Center. However, even if Nurse Joy thinks Pikachu is okay, the power shuts down, so Ash, Brock and Misty go to see what the problem is. However, they get followed by a mysterious fellow, while at the same time a horrible stench spreads in the power plant. Episode Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock arrive in Gringey City where everything is dark, highly polluted, and gloomy. Pikachu isn't feeling well, its face is red and sparks are coming out of its cheeks. Ash rushes Pikachu to the Pokémon Center while a shadowy Pokémon watches him. Meanwhile, in the sewer, Jessie and James are planning to dive into the sewer system to get into the center to steal Pokémon. They complain about how awful it smells. Meowth gives scuba suits to wear and tells them that he will stay and pump air into their suits. Jessie and James are reluctant to dive into the filthy sewers. Meowth pushes a button that gives them an electric shock and he forces them to dive. As they lower themselves into the water, they are quite annoyed with them complaining about how they are always getting the dirty work. At the Pokémon Center, Ash rings a bell on the front desk and Nurse Joy comes out. It's late at night and she is very tired. She says Pikachu has a cold. Ash yells at her for not being helpful and Nurse Joy explains that the sparks coming from Pikachu is an early sign of a cold in electric mouse Pokémon. She suggests that Ash and his friends leave Pikachu there for the night and come back for it in the morning, that Pikachu will also be better in the morning. At the same time, a group of Grimer block the water flow into the power plant, causing the power to go out all over the city. This makes the power in Team Rocket's suits to go out, restricting their air supply. There are also some Pokémon at the Pokémon Center who are in critical condition and if the power doesn't come back on soon, the Pokémon could get worse. Ash and his friends decide to go to the power plant to try and get the power back on. They ask Officer Jenny for directions to the plant and Pikachu comes out of the nearby bushes. Misty realizes that Pikachu is afraid that they won't come back for him later, so Ash decides that Pikachu can come with them. Pikachu jumps into his arms and shocks him while the shadowy Pokémon watches him from a bush. Jesse and James are recovering from nearly suffocating due to their air supply getting switched off by the blackout. Meowth notices Ash the group running towards the power plant and says there is still a chance, but Jesse and James are not as enthusiastic as they are still annoyed at Meowth for nearly causing them to drown in the sewer. They enter the plant and no one is there to greet them. Misty looks at a map for directions to the central control room. Misty freaks out as something flies behind her. Ash says that Misty is a coward and Misty and Brock see the shadowy figure behind Ash. Ash turns around and no one is there. The shadowy figure goes behind Pikachu and Ash scans it with his Pokédex. It turns out the shadow is a Magnemite. Ash tries to catch it, but Magnemite is only interested in Pikachu. Magnemite appears to be in love with Pikachu. Ash yells at the Magnemite to leave and it seems to do so. Soon after though, a really bad smell enters the hallway. They turn around to see a crate fall from the ceiling and a group of Grimer fall out of the ceiling. Brock thinks they shouldn't say anything that would insult the Grimer, or they will attack. Ash compliments them on their smell, but Misty says that they stink. The leader of the Grimer, a Muk, approaches them from behind and the Muk orders the Grimer to attack Ash and his friends. Ash and his friends start to run away from the Grimer and the Muk. As they run around the corner, they meet two plant workers. The Grimer start catching up to them and they all run into the control room for safety. One of the workers explains that the Grimer are clogging the pipes to the sea and preventing the power from coming back on. The Grimer break down the door. Pikachu uses ThunderShock to stop the Grimer, but it doesn't work. The Magnemite from earlier bursts out of the grating, followed by some other Magnemite and Magneton. Their attacks scare away all the Grimer. The Magnemite and Magneton also scared away the Grimer that were blocking the pipes to sea and the power comes back on. But, the Muk still remains. Pikachu uses ThunderShock on it and the Magnemite that likes Pikachu uses ThunderShock on Muk as well. The attacks make Muk faint and Ash catches it. Much to Ash's disappointment, the bad smell goes through the Poké Ball! Everyone leaves the power plant and the sun has come up. Pikachu has stopped being magnetized, having gotten rid of the excess electricity. One of the workers explains that when an electric mouse has too much electricity, it becomes magnetized and it acts like it has a cold. The Magnemite doesn't like Pikachu anymore because it only liked Pikachu because it was magnetized and Magnemite doesn't have an interest in a non-magnetized electric mouse. Team Rocket's Gyarados submarine rises up out of the sea and it has a big magnet on it. Their plan is to catch Pikachu using the magnet since Pikachu is magnetized. But they don't know that Pikachu isn't magnetized anymore. When they turn the magnet on, all that's achieved is magnetizing all the Magnemite and Magneton in the city get stuck on it. However, the weight of that many Magnet Pokémon is so heavy, that the submarine sinks to the bottom of the sea, along with all the Magnet Pokemon they caught. As Ash and his friends are about to leave Gringey City, they tell everyone that the Grimer being here is a sign that the city is too polluted. The citizens promise to clean up the city. Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's lab, a Poké Ball arrives from Ash. Professor Oak is curious about what Ash has caught and he covers his nose as Muk appears. Debuts Pokémon *Muk (Ash's) *Magnemite *Magneton *Growlithe Quotes :"Excuse me, miss, but are you the oddball of your family?" - Ash :"Oh no, it's all my other relatives who are odd." - Nurse Joy :"And you call me chicken! You're a total coward!" - Misty :"Maybe not a ''total coward."'' - Ash :"The smell goes right through the Poké Ball." - Ash about his Muk :"Now the fun begins, with our new secret weapon. Tell them, James." - Jessie :"Now that Pikachu is magnetized, our plan is to take this high powered electromagnet and..." - James :"...finally capture Pikachu!" - Jessie and James :"Hey, who're you talking too? Let's just catch Pikachu." - Meowth :"Why don't you keep your sniver box to yourself?" - Jessie :"That's right." - James :"What's the idea of sending me a Muk?! YUCK!" - Professor Oak about Ash's Muk Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon" in this episode was Magnemite. Mistakes *Officer Jenny describes the power plant having smoke stacks, yet it's hydroelectric so it shouldn't produce any form of airborne pollution. *At the end, when Ash is talking to Nurse Joy, the Raticate and Fearow are way smaller than their usual sizes. *In one scene, Pikachu's ears are much bigger than they normally are. *Ash says that Pikachu is the only Pokémon that could help defeat the Grimer and Muk, but this is not true because he also had four other Pokémon that could've helped. Dub differences *Ash's mention of Muk having a child is not present in the Japanese version. Gallery﻿ Pikachu feels sick IL030 2.jpg A mystrious watcher IL030 3.jpg Jessie and James are disgusted by the smell IL030 4.jpg Jessie and James go down the sewage IL030 5.jpg Nurse Joy thinks of not curing Pikachu IL030 6.jpg Pikachu follows Ash IL030 7.jpg The viewer disturbs Pikachu IL030 8.jpg A Grimer appears IL030 9.jpg Ash, Misty and Brock block the door IL030 10.jpg Magnemite and Magneton protect the gang IL030 11.jpg Misty, Brock and the employees do not like what Ash caught IL030 12.jpg The smell comes out of the Poké Ball IL030 13.jpg Magnemite stops following Pikachu IL030 14.jpg Team Rocket collected too many Magneton and Magnemite IL030 15.jpg Oak gets a smelly Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Kōji Ogawa Category:Episodes animated by Sato Yamamoto